


as it grows

by forgettheghosts



Series: a grave for the past [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/pseuds/forgettheghosts
Summary: In the Jedi temple, a unexpected bond begins to form.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: a grave for the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	as it grows

**Author's Note:**

> repost of previously posted drabbles. decided to separate into pre and post rots.  
> standard obimaul au rules apply. drabbles are out of order.

Once a week, Obi Wan brought Maul a meal.

“Are you intending to poison me?” Maul asked, poking delicately at the food in front of him. 

“Come now, my cooking isn’t so bad. Anakin likes it.” Obi Wan replied. 

“Your padawan was raised a slave on a desert planet.”

“And you were raised on Mustafar. I’m not taking either of your criticisms to heart.”

Maul huffed, but took a tentative bite of the bantha stew in front of him. It seemed that instinct took over, and he hungrily devoured the stew and bread on his tray in quick succession. 

“There. Not so bad.” Obi Wan said. 

Had he not already been crimson, Obi Wan thought Maul might have blushed. “My body is recovering; my legs were recently severed, if you recall.” he snarked. 

“It’s not as though you’re going to be growing them back. Just admit you like the food.”

“Tch.”

Obi Wan huffed. Maul’s cell was small; a cot and basic ‘fresher equipment, differentiated only by the few books and teacups Obi Wan had brought over the months. There were scuff marks on the floor and walls from where Maul had hauled himself across the floor and onto surfaces; the force inhibitor around his neck prevented him from using his power to move. Obi Wan glanced at the cloth wrapped stumps below his hips, then away. Not fast enough, as Maul caught his glance. He grinned, flashing jagged fangs. 

“Admiring your work?”

“Thinking it would have been better to cut out your tongue.” Obi Wan snapped. He cringed internally, but Maul barked a laugh. 

“You do me no harm in releasing your rage, Jedi. Nor will you shock me into silence; I know how the dark side moves in you.”

Obi Wan sighed. “Must you?”

“I speak only the truth.”

“You oversimplify. Your master is not here to listen, you know. You could speak your own mind.”   
“It is bold of you to think my master cannot hear us, even here.” 

“I’d rather think the illustrious Darth Sidious has more productive uses for his time than listening to us eat lunch, but perhaps the life of a Sith Lord is not as glamorous as one might assume.” 

Maul snarled, rumbling low in his chest. Obi Wan chuckled, and stretched as he stood. He leaned down and collected the tray from the cot in front of Maul. With swift movement, the Zabrak snatched the back of his head in a blunt-taloned hand and put his teeth to Obi Wan’s throat. His hand shifted in Obi Wan’s newly grown out hair, and the Jedi felt his fangs pressing over his pulse. A moment passed. They both ignored how his breath caught as Maul breathed hot onto his skin. 

“Well?”

Another moment, then Maul released him. It was an old game, at this point; a year at least since the first time. Maul pressed his luck, and his fangs to Obi Wan’s jugular. Obi Wan pressed back. Neither of them spoke about why Maul never took the initiative to rip out the Jedi’s throat. 

Obi Wan stood. “Another time, then.” He turned to leave.

Maul sat silent behind him, golden eyes watching him go. 

  
  



End file.
